New Member!
by katmar1994
Summary: Iris was visiting Africa with her parents when tragedy strikes! Mufasa saw what happened and picks Iris to be the newest member of the lion guard! Can Iris help protect the Pridelands? Find out now! I don't own the Lion King only my oc
1. Heartbreak!

Hi my name is Iris and I'm 10 years old you're probably wondering what I look like so let me tell you.

I have long wavy blond hair that stops at my waist, bright light blue eyes, tan skin, my outfit consist of a red tank top under a blue sleeves jacket and tan shorts along with blue and white sneakers.

Now that you know what I look like let me tell you how I met my new friends, alright time to get this show on the road!

Iris pov: I can't believe that I'm going to Africa with my parents and this time it's not a business trip! "This is gonna be so cool!" I whispered with a smile as I looked out the window.

"So Iris. After we check into the hotel how's about we go see the animals?" My mother Darcy asked me. "Sounds like a plan!" I said to her with a big grin.

"Excellent! Then it's all settled." My Father Riven said to us, I have never been so excited in my entire life this trip is gonna be a blast I just know it. "It's gonna be amazing!" I thought to myself.

Once we got to the hotel Mom, Dad and I went up to our room then packed what we would need for outing now the backpack I was using could hold tons of stuff and never feel heavy at all it was amazing what I could put in it.

"Iris time to go." Mother called for me. "Coming!" I called back to her, after we rented a jeep we hit the road the led to the savanna. "It's so beautiful." Mother said to us with a huge smile.

"It really is." Father said to her, I nodded in agreement soon we stopped the jeep so we could walk around a little bit I walked a little too far and saw a lion cub that was hurt. "Are you alright?" I asked the cub.

I got the cub's attention and he started to growl. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." I said to the cub, he calmed down but kept watching me as I got out the first aid kit I brought with me.

"I'm going to bandage up that cut, okay?" I said softly to the cub, I think the cub understood me since he held out his injured paw so I got to work I cleaned the wound then bandaged it and for good measure I used my healing magic.

"It's a good thing I'm a mage." I said to the cub, once I was done with the cub's wound I put the first aid kit back in my bag while I was doing that I hadn't see the honey badger, hippo, cheetah or cattle egret come over till I looked up.

"I'm guessing these are your friends?" I asked the cub, he blinked at me. "I'd better go." I said while looking at the animals, before I could turn around I heard my Mother and Father's scream. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Mother! Father!" I yelled out with worry, I ran to the direction the screams came from without noticing the cub and his friends following me. "Please. Let them be alright!" I thought as I ran.

Third person pov: Kion and his friends followed Iris to where the scream came from. "Ono! Fly ahead and see what caused the scream!" Kion said to Ono. "Affirmative!" Ono said to Kion.

Ono flew ahead of his friends and Iris using his sight Ono saw that Janja, Cheezi and Chungu had killed Iris's parents. "Hapana!" Ono cried out, he then flew back to the others with bad news.

"Kion! Janja and his clan attacked the human's parents." Ono said to his friends. "What!" They cried out. "What're we gonna do? We can't let the human see her parents." Fuli said to her friends.

"We have to stop the hyenas." Kion said to his friends, they nodded in agreement. "Till the Pride Lands end." Kion started. "Lion guard defend!" He and friends said together as they charged at the hyenas.

"The lion guard!" Cheezi said in fear. "Let's go fur-brains. We're done with our meal anyway." Janja said to his clan, the hyenas left for outlands just as the guard stopped at the bodies of Iris's parents.

"They got away! What do we do?" Bunga asked Kion, before he could say anything the guard heard Iris. "Mother! Father! Please wake up!" Iris said with tears streaming down her face.

She tried to use her healing magic on them but it didn't work. "No. You can't be gone! You promised you'd always be there for me!" Iris screamed/cried out, she was alone now in Africa with no other relatives to take care of her.

"What should we do?" Beshte asked while looking at Iris with sadness. "We should." Kion started but was cut off by a lion's roar all six of them looked up.

The clouds started to turn dark then surrounded the guard and human. "What's happening?" Ono asked asked his friends in worry.

Just then a light came down and hit Iris. "What's going on!?" Iris screamed out, she was lifted up into the air and not only gained the mark of the lion guard on her left shoulder but her outfit changed.

Iris was now wearing a light purple tank top with a pink flower on it under a longer light blue sleeveless hoodie that has white on the sides along white shorts.

Her shoes were the same along with her eyes and her hair was now in a ponytail. "W-what in the world just happened?" Iris asked herself

"What just happened?" Fuli asked as Iris was brought back down. "I'm not sure. We'd better take the human to Rafiki." Kion said to his friends.

So after getting Iris's attention they took her back to the lair of the lion guard without anyone seeing them. "Good to be back here." Ono said to his friends.

"I'm not so sure King Simba will like this." Bunga said to his friends. "Haukuna Matata Bunga. We had to bring the human to a safe place." Kion said to Bunga.

It's too bad none of them saw Kiara who had been eavesdropping the whole time she then left to tell Simba what's happened.

Iris sat down and Kion had Ono go get Rafiki a few minutes later Rafiki came into the lair with King Simba who was not happy.

"Kion! Why did you bring a human here to the Pride Lands?" Simba asked his son with a stern voice while looking at Kion, his friends and Iris.

Kion told Rafiki and Simba what had happened earlier up 'til now. "And now she has the mark of the lion guard." Kion finished the story.

"It would seem that Mufasa has chosen a magic user." Rafiki said to everyone with a giggle as he looked over Iris to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"A magic user?" Fuli asked Rafiki, he then told everyone about how the kings of the past would choose a sixth member for the lion guard.

And that she would be born with magic and also come from the world of man to help bring harmony to the pridelands.

"We'll take the human to Pridelands Peak tomorrow so that she maybe blessed by the kings." Rafiki said to Simba and the guard.

"The light blessing? That's for royals only." Simba said to Rafiki with a stern voice."I forbid this." Simba said as he looked Iris who looked at him in fear.

Rafiki giggled then hit Simba on the head. "Ow!" Simba said as he rubbed the sore spot. "You can not forbid this just as you can not stop your father's choice." Rafiki said.

Kion pov: Once Rafiki left the lair Dad turned to me. "She sleeps outside tonight." Dad said to me, I was about to protest when I got a stern look from my Dad before he left the lair.

"What now?" Fuli asked me. "For now. Let's go on patrol." I said to my friends. "But what about the human?" Bunga asked me, I looked at the human and she looked at me.

"She'll be safer here." I said to him, I think the human understood me sine she didn't move from where she was sitting.

After we patrolled and stopped the hyenas from hurting anyone my friends and I went back to the lair where we found the human asleep.

"Today must have really taken a toll on her." Beshte said to us and we knew what meant by that since we were there.

"I think we should leave here in the lair since a storms coming." Ono said to me, I nodded in agreement and Fuli volunteered to stay with the human.

"I wonder what her name is." Bunga said to us as we were walking to the entrance the of lair all of us have been wondering that same thing.

"That's a really good question. Guess we'll find out in the morning." I said to Bunga, after that all of except Fuli and the human left the lair.

"So, how's the human?" Kiara asked me, I looked at her and that's when it hit me, she was the one who told Dad about the human.

"You told Dad about the human. Didn't you?" I asked her. "I did. But you shouldn't have brought the human here." Kiara said to me, I would've said something back to her but I knew it was pointless.

Ono had been right about the storm sine it was happening right now and I couldn't sleep because of the storm mixed with today's events but soon I heard singing.

"Where's it coming from?" I thought to myself, I followed the voice to the lion guard lair and found the human was the one who was singing.

[Play Magic in my heart from Winx Club]

[ **Iris** ]

 _Oh ah oh oh oh_

 _Lonely mountains and tragic spells_

 _Forbidden potions from haunted realms_

 _Seas of stardust light years apart_

 _Feel the dragons that'll rip your heart_

 _I faced them all and I survived_

 _To get here as you arrived_

 _And when I heard your voice and song_

 _I knew that I finally belong_

 _Now I know we'll never part_

 _'Cause your magic lives inside my heart_

 _And we'll always be together_

 _'Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever and ever!_

"She must be thinking about her parents." I thought as I looked at the human, I really hope that she'll be alright and that Dad will accept her into the pride since she's now a member of the guard.

"I'd better get back to bed." I thought to myself, as I left the lair I hadn't seen my Dad who also had heard the human singing I really hope that things will work out.

 **Alright! First chapter is up! I don't own the song I used for this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Light Blessing!

Iris pov: I don't remember falling asleep but I guess yesterday really took a toll on me considering what had happened to my parents.

When I opened my eyes I sat up and looked around 'til my eyes landed on the cheetah cub. "I gotta get outta here before she wakes up." I thought to myself as I quietly got up and grabbed my backpack.

I sneaked passed the cheetah cub and out the cave then made my way down the long path. "Finally. Now to get back to the hotel." I whispered to myself, I started walking while holding a flashlight.

"I can't believe the sun isn't up yet. I'd better be extra careful." I whispered in case any animals were nearby, I wish I had been a bit more observant because I hadn't noticed the alpha lion from yesterday sneaking up on me.

But when the alpha lion came out I jumped back. "Um...hi?" I said to him, he blinked at me as if to ask " _Where do you think your going?_ " I looked at him then tried to move away only to be stopped again.

"Look. It's obvious you don't want me here so I'm gonna go." I said to the alpha lion, before I could take a step foreword the alpha lion grabbed the back of my hoodie and dragged me back to the cave where we were yesterday.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked the alpha lion, the only response I got was a nudge from him. "Alright. I'm going." I whispered to him, I went into the cave but stayed near the opening just in case this was a trap.

Once the alpha lion came in he went back to his spot next to his mate and cubs then looked ate me. "What?" I whispered/asked him while tilting my head, he just blinked then lied back down and fell asleep.

"Great. I'm stuck here and can't get away." I thought sadly, I sighed and lied down feeling myself falling back asleep. "What's gonna happen now?" I thought as I went back to dreamland in zero seconds flat.

Third person pov: Back at the lair a few hours later Fuli woke up and expected to see Iris but didn't see her anywhere. "Oh great. What am I gonna tell Kion?" Fuli said out loud as she got up.

She went to round up Bunga Ono and Beshte but before she could leave Kion ran over to her. "Kion. I have something to tell you." Fuli said with a hesitating tone. "It's now or never." Fuli thought.

"Don't worry Fuli. Dad told me the human tried to leave but he stopped her and now she's with my Mom." Kion said to Fuli. "I'm glad she's safe. But why'd she try to leave?" Fuli asked Kion.

"I don't know but anyways lets get the others. It's almost time for the light blessing." Kion said to Fuli, so they went and got their friends. "This is un-Bunga-lievable!" Bunga said with a smile.

"It most certainly is." Ono said to his friends, Rafiki came and had the human stand next to him as more animals gathered round. "I still say this is a bad idea." Simba said to Rafiki.

The wind blew around Rafiki and he bowed then turned to Simba. "You're father says Hakuna Matata!" Rafiki said to Simba before he hit the king with his staff. "Ow!" Simba said while rubbing the sore spot.

Rafiki then held up his hands and all chattering ceased. "People of the Pride Lands, we here today for a momentous occasion." Rafiki announced, everyone started talking at once but stopped to listen.

"A new age has begun. For Mufasa has chosen a magic user to join the Lion Guard." Rafiki said to them, all the animals were excited to hear about this magic user and to find out who it is.

"The chosen one comes from the land of man." Rafiki said to everyone, all the animals started talking in fear since they thought the human would attack at any moment but all chatter ceased when a roar was heard.

A light from the sun shone through the clouds and lifted Iris up into the air everyone watched in amazement as Iris's outfit once again changed into a white and light blue tank top dress with the same pink flower on it and a light blue belt around Iris's waist that ended at her knees, her shoes were changed from sneakers to sandals with straps on them like the Greeks would wear in ancient times.

Iris looked at her dress. "It almost looks like Aira's from Lego elves." Iris thought with a smile, she floated back down landing on her knees but not without seeing her mark glow just like the guard's marks were.

The sun shone though the clouds and everyone heard a voice. "Please stand chosen one." Mufasa said, Iris looked at the sky but did as told. "This is really weird." Iris thought but didn't say out loud.

You have been chosen as the most powerful magic user to guide my grandson, Kion." Mufasa said to Iris, Kion moved to stand by Iris much to Simba's displeasure. "Is this why I was brought here?" Iris thought.

"You have also been blessed with the lion's voice so that you may speak and understand the people that stand here before you." Mufasa said to Iris who glanced at the cub from yesterday.

"Now step foreword and introduce yourself. Let your name be known!" Mufasa said to Iris as the clouds faded, Iris looked at the mark on her shoulder then took a deep breath and did as told.

So taking a step foreword she spoke. "Iris. My name is Iris." Iris said with as much confidence as she could. "My fate has been sealed. I'm never going home now." Iris thought to herself with sadness.

Ono pov: The blessing was over and everyone was leaving to do what they usually do as I looked at Iris I could tell she was upset. "Maybe we can cheer her up." I thought with a smile.

I got Kion's attention as well as the others. "What is it, Ono?" Kion asked me. "I think we should show Iris around and help her feel welcome." I said to my friends. "Good idea." Fuli said to me.

So Kion went over to Iris and told her to follow us so that way we could show her around and patrol at the same time. "You're gonna love it here, Iris!" Bunga said to Iris with a cheerful smile.

Iris didn't say anything but nodded her head. "Is she upset over her parents or is it something else?" I thought to myself, as we walked all of us took turns telling Iris all things she'd need to know about our home.

"And this is where the hippos live." Bunga said as he pointed to Beshte's dad. "There's my Dad. He's the leader of the hippo heard." Beshte said Iris with a smile, we went over to say 'hi' to Basi.

"Hey Dad! I'd like to introduce you to Iris." Beshte said to Basi. "Hey kids. Nice to meet you Iris." Basi said to Iris. "Nice to meet you too." Iris said softly to Bais, she must be shy around others.

"Looks like we got a shy one." Basi said to us, I looked at Iris and saw sadness in her eyes. "So besides showing Iris around. What's new?" Basi asked us. "Nothing much." I said to him with a shrug.

We talked for a little bit until we laughing. "It's Janja, Cheeze and Chunja!" Kion said to us. "We have to stop them!" Bunga said as he took off, I was worried about Iris and what she'd do once we saw the hyenas.

Once we got to where the hyenas were Kion had me see what they were doing. "Hapana!" I yelled out then flew back to the others. "The hyenas are going after the zebras!" I said to them.

"Let's stop them. Til the Pride Lands end." Kion started. "Lion Guard defend!" All of us said together, I glanced back and saw that Iris hadn't moved so I flew back to her. "We need your help." I said to her.

"But what should I do?" Iris asked me with worry lacing her voice, before I could answer her my friends cried out in pain. "Well, well, well. Lookie here boys it's the human who got away." Janja said to the others.

"Stay away from her." I said to the hyenas. "I don't think so. We're gonna rid of her." Janja said to me, I got in front of Iris and tried to protect her but I hit and knocked out of the way. "Ono!" Iris called out to me.

"Time to get the last human." Janja said as he and the others surrounded Iris, this is bad since Iris doesn't know how to fight. "Beat Boost!" Iris shouted then slammed one of her hands on the ground causing the hyenas to fly back.

My friends and I couldn't believe what we were seeing. "Iris is using her magic to protect us." Fuli said in awe. "We need to help her." Kion said to us, so we got up and ran to help our friend out.

Kion then used his roar to scare the hyenas away. "Are you alright?" Iris asked us in worry. "I think so." Bunga said to her, Iris started to us her healing magic on us. "This will help." Iris said to us with a soft smile.

After we were fully healed we all went back to the lair to rest since patrol was over. "What should we do now?" Beshte asked us, we all thought of what we could do when Kion got an idea and looked at Iris.

"Iris could you please sing to us?" Kion asked her. "You want me to sing?" Iris asked him. "Yeah. I mean I heard you last night. So, please?" Kion asked her, Iris blushed but agreed to sing to us.

She picked up her instrument called a guitar and started to play then began to sing. [Play Goodbye my Friends from Winx Club]

[ **Iris** ]

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say goodbye_

 _We don't know, where_

 _Life will take us_

 _The road is dark, but I won't be alone_

 _I'll find my way_

 _Through this big world_

 _You'll be with me and I won't let you go_

 _You changed my world,_

 _You changed my life_

 _You made my dreams come true_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say_

 _Goodbye my friends, goodbye_

 _You have always been by my side_

 _This is not the end_

 _We will start again_

 _But it's time now for me to say_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye!_

When Iris stopped singing I saw a tear escape from her eyes. "I get it now. Iris is sad that she can't return home!" I thought as I looked at Iris, after the song we just relaxed in the lair for a while.

Soon it was time for Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and I to return to our homes. "Bye Kion. Bye Iris. See you tomorrow." The four of us said to our friends. "Bye guys." Kion and Iris said to us as we left.

Once I was home I kept thinking about how Iris is feeling about away from home and how she lost her parents just yesterday. "She didn't deserve to lose her parents." I thought to myself.

I really hope that Iris will be okay and that she'll find some happiness while she's here I know that we can help her to open up to us. "Please, let Iris be okay." I thought as I fell asleep.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! First I wanna say that I don't own the song used in this chapter and second please review and no flames!**


	3. Iris's magical past!

Simba pov: It's been a week since Iris became part of the Lion Guard and since then I've learned to tolerate her but I just can't accept her as part of the pride.

"I need to know more about her before I can fully accept her." I thought as I watched Iris and Kion leave. "Simba? You aren't still thinking of putting Iris on trial are you?" Nala asked me.

"I'm not sure. There's just so much we don't know about her." I said to Nala with a sigh. "Iris will tell us what we need to know when she's ready." Nala said to me with a smile.

I kinda understand what Iris is going through since I lost my father as well but she lost both her parents. "Your right. I'll give her a chance to prove herself." I said to Nala.

I nuzzled my mate then left to meet up Zazu so he can tell me of my schedule for today. "Good morning sire." Zazu said to me. "Good morning Zazu." I said to him, he started giving me the morning report.

While Zazu was giving the morning report a huge mist started to roll in. "What's happening?" I asked out loud. "I don't know sire. This has never happened before." Zazu said to me.

"We need to get to Rafiki!" I said to Zazu. "Right away sire!" Zazu said to me, we left for Rafiki's tree only to find him at Pride Rock so we went there instead and found him in the cave.

"Rafiki! What's going on?" I asked the wise baboon. "It would seem that someone has come to visit Iris." Rafiki said to Zazu and I. "What do you mean?" I asked him, Rafiki smiled at me and looked at the mist.

"The questions you've been wanting ask her. Iris will answer since the time is near." Rafiki said to me, before I could ask him what he meant we started to hear howling and growling coming from the mist.

"Where are those howls and growls coming from?" Zazu asked with fear in his voice, I looked at Rafiki to see if he'll tell us. "Only Iris can tell you about the creatures and the mist that hides them." Rafiki said to me.

I looked at Zazu. "Find Iris and bring her back here." I said to Zazu. "Yes sire." Zazu said to me, he then flew off to find the human and get her back here. "I hope she'll answer my questions." I thought.

Third person pov: Kion and the others were finishing up their patrol after a run in with the hyenas again. "Man. I'm glad we showed those hyenas who's boss." Bunga said to his friends.

"You'd think they'd learn to stay out of the Pride Lands." Fuli said to him, she was walking next to Iris who felt like something was gonna happen. "But what?" Iris thought, she was brought out of her thoughts by Bunga.

"Bunga. I wish you'd watch where you're going." Ushari said with a hiss. "I didn't mean to trip over you." Bunga said as he was being squeezed by the snake. "Ushari, leg him go." Kion said to Ushari.

Ushari let go of Bunga and slithered off. "You okay Bunga?" Iris asked him. "I'm fine Iris. Don't worry." Bunga said to her, just then mist surrounded the guard. "What's with the mist?" Beshte asked his friends.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out." Ono said to the others, just as they were on they're way back to the lair the six of them heard Zazu. "Iris! King Simba wants to see you right away." Zazu said to her.

Iris was nervous about the meeting with Simba but complied and followed Zazu back to Pride Rock with the others following her. "What did I do? Am I in trouble?" Iris thought to herself with worry.

As soon as they reached Pride Rock they saw Simba fighting a wolf with black and white fur. "Oh-no!" Iris thought, she knew this wolf since he was no ordinary wolf but in fact a mist-wolf. "Why are you here?" Simba asked.

"Give her back!" The mist-wolf growled at him. "Give who back?" Simba asked him with snarl. "Moon Shadow! Stop!" Iris screamed out, Moon Shadow and Simba stopped fighting at the sound of her voice and looked at her.

"Iris! You're alright!" Moon Shadow cried out in happiness, he tackled Iris and started licking her face. "I'm fine Moon. What are you and the pack doing here?" Iris asked as pushed Moon Shadow off her.

"We're here because we heard about what had happened to your parents." Moon Shadow said to Iris. "How do you two know each other?" Simba asked Iris and Moon Shadow with narrowed eyes.

"We've known Iris since she was five." Another mist-wolf said. "Cloud Dancer." Iris said in awe. "How are you Iris?" Cloud Dancer asked her. "F-fine." Iris shuttered a little. "That's good." Cloud Dancer said.

"Uh Iris? Who are your friends and what are they?" Ono asked Iris. "This is Cloud Dancer and that's Moon Shadow. They're mist-wolves." Iris said to her friends. "Mist-wolves?" Simba asked her.

"Yes. We mist-wolves come from a world called Aldenmor." Cloud Dancer said to Simba. "How did you meet Iris?" Fuli asked her. "Now that's a day I'll never forget." Cloud Dancer said with a smile.

 _Flashback Iris pov: it was a day like any other I was at the at the park playing with my friends. "Come on Iris! Pass it to me." Lily shouted to me, I kicked the ball we were playing with a little too hard._

 _"Oh-no! It's in Ravenswood!" Eva said sadly. "I'm not going in there!" Molly said to us, so I volunteered to and get our ball back my friends tried to stop me but I didn't listen to them. "I have to get it!" I said._

 _Once I was inside the animal sanctuary I looked for the ball as I looked I walked deeper into a forest where I felt strange. "What is this feeling?" I whispered to myself, I shook my head and walked on._

 _Soon I came to a little stream where I saw a sparkling stone that looked like a wolf paw print. "What's this?" I thought as I picked it up, the first thing I noticed was the stone was pulsing as if guiding my magic._

 _As I inspected the stone a huge mist came and surrounded me. "What the?" I asked, that's when the mist-wolves came out. "Uh-oh." I said as I slowly backed away but I didn't get far._

 _"A mage? What brings you here?" The pack leader asked me. "I-I just came to get my ball." I said in a scared tone. "It's alright little one. I am Cloud Dancer." Cloud Dancer said to me with a soft smile._

 _I asked Cloud Dancer how she knew about my magic and told me that she and her pack could sense my magic from miles away. "Wow." I said in awe as I looked at the pack. "Iris!" Lily shouted for me._

 _"I have to go now." I said to Cloud Dancer, she understood since the pack heard the echo's of my friends voices. "Come again to see us young mage." Cloud Dancer said to me. "I will." Iris said to her._

 _Every time I had free time I would go back to Ravenswood and learn more about magic along the way I met and befriended many other magical creatures and we had many cool adventures. End Flashback._

Beshte pov: All of us were amazed by Iris's story about how she and the mist-wolves became friends. "This would explain why you were not surprised to able to understand us." Rafiki said to Iris.

"I've been able to understand magical animals for a while. But now I'm happy that I can understand you guys too." Iris said with a smile. "I'm happy that Iris is smiling more." I thought with a smile.

"We came to make sure that Iris was safe and well." Cloud Dancer said to us. "But we must go now." Moon Shadow said in sadness, I didn't like that he was sad to leave Iris again.

"Before you go. How 'bout we give them a show?" Iris asked her friends. "Excellent idea Iris." Cloud Dancer said, she used her magic to make what Iris called a circus ring. "Let's start!" Iris said with a smile.

Music started to play from out of nowhere and Iris started to sing as she and her wolf friends started performing. [Play We were born to fly from Winx Club]

[ **Iris** ]

 _On the count of three, then we're gonna take the leap_

 _And spread our wings on the way down_

 _'Cause we were born to fly_

 _Princesses in the sky_

 _Just having a big time_

 _Hear the giggles in the air_

 _So much fairy dust and joy_

 _Winx Club_

 _We were born to fly_

 _Have fun, celebrate in the sky_

 _Laugh, laugh_

 _Magic is a life_

 _So happiness you and I_

 _Winx Club_

 _We were born to fly_

 _Up, down, soar up in the sky_

 _Hop, hop, hop_

 _Joy is a lifestyle_

 _And happiness is me and my best friends_

 _Fly, fly, fly_

 _High, high_

 _fly, fly_

 _Love, love_

 _and fun_

 _Happiness is you and I_

 _Winx Club_

 _We were born to fly_

 _Up, down, soar up in the sky_

 _Hop, hop, hop,_

 _Joy is a lifestyle_

 _And happiness is me and my best friends!_

After the performance the cloud of mist came back and the mist-wolves vanished. "Where'd they go?" Bunga asked Iris while looking for her friends. "They went back home." Iris said to him.

"They sure know how to make an exit." I said to her. "It's just how they are." Iris said to me. "I still can't believe you were the only one in your that was born with magic." Kion said to her.

Just then King Simba cleared his throat and got our attention. "Iris. Since we now know more about you I'd just like say welcome to the pride." King Simba said to Iris with a smile who smiled back.

"Thank you King Simba." Iris said as she bowed to him, all of us smiled at this since Iris is now part of the Pride Lands. "It's time for me to head home." Ono said to us, the sun was setting so it was time to go.

All of us parted ways and when I got back to my Dad I got a bath. "So Beshte. Anything interesting happen today?" Dad asked me, so I all about the mist-wolves and how we learned that Iris was born with magic.

"That does sound interesting. I'm also glad that Simba has finally accepted Iris as a member of the Pride Lands." Dad said to me. "I am too. Iris is a great addition to the team." I said to him with a smile.

I can only hope that things will get better for Iris and the Pride Lands from here on out. "I know that everything will be just fine." I thought as I fell asleep thinking about the performance from earlier.

 **Alright! New chapter is up! I don't own the song used in this chapter. So please review and no flames!**


	4. Getting to know you!

Fuli pov: It's been a few weeks since King Simba accepted Iris into the pride and since then things have gotten better between them.

"It's good that Iris is part of the pride now. But I need to focus." I thought as I helped herd the zebra's. "You've got to calm down!" Kion said to them, after finally getting them to stop I had to ask.

"What were you running from this time?" I asked Punda Milia. "We heard a great big boom then did what we always do panic and run." Punda Milia said to me. "Really?" I thought with an eye roll.

"Good plan." Iris said with sarcasm, I snickered at that and Iris smirked at me. "It must have been from the storm the thunder was close to the zebra's grazing grounds." Ono said to us.

"What's thunder?" Punda Milia asked Ono. "Um it goes boom." Ono said to him. "Yes! That was the great big boom." Punda Milia said to us, I saw that Iris face-palmed at what Punda Milia said to us.

I didn't blame Iris for doing so when it came to Punda Milia the most scatterbrained zebra in the whole Pride Lands. "Let's get you all home." Beshte said to the zebras as they started walking.

After that we went back to the lair to rest and relax. "Iris, what're you doing?" I asked her. "I'm using a spell to get mine and my parent's things from the hotel." Iris said to me.

I saw the sadness in Iris's eyes but it went away before anyone else could see it just then a lot of bags came out of nowhere. "Is this your stuff?" I asked Iris. "Yes. It is." Iris said to me.

Iris went over to her stuff and pulled small and rectangular out. "What's that?" I asked her. "It's one of my Daring Do books." Iris said to me as she started reading it. "What's it about?" I asked her.

Iris told me all about the adventures that Daring Do the main character goes on to stop the villains that try to take over the world or destroy it. "Sounds awesome." I said in awe.

"It is. Want me to read it to you?" Iris asked me, I nodded 'yes' and the boys came over to hear the story then just as Iris was getting to the best part Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri came into the lair looking at Iris.

Third person pov: Kion got up from his spot and over to his sister and her friends. "Kiara? What're you and your friends doing here?" Kion asked Kiara. "We want to hang out with Iris." Kiara said.

Iris's eyes went wide at what Kiara just said. "Why do you three want to hang out with her?" Fuli asked as she stood in front of Iris, suddenly one thing came to Iris's mind about Fuli.

"She's protective of her friends." Iris thought as she looked at the cheetah cub. "She spends all her time with you guys. So we thought why not get to know her?" Tiifu asked the guard.

"Yeah! We thought that it'd be nice to get to know the newest member of the Pride Lands." Zuri said to the guard. "What do you say Iris?" Kiara asked the human. "Uh. Sure." Iris said as she bit her lip.

"Great! Let's go." Kiara said to her, as they left the the three lion cubs and human didn't see the look Fuli was giving them. "I don't think it's a good idea to let Iris go with them." Fuli said to Kion.

"Why not?" Bunga asked Fuli with confusion. "I just feel that somethings off with those three." Fuli said to him. "I'm sure Iris will be fine. Don't worry Fuli." Beshte said to her.

Fuli decided to follow Kiara and her friends to make sure nothing happened to Iris. "Don't worry Iris. I'll protect you." Fuli thought as she ran to catch up to her human friend.

With Kiara and friends: "So. Where exactly are we going?" Iris asked Kiara, they've been walking for a few minutes but thought she should ask. "We're almost there." Zuri said to Iris with a smile.

As they got closer to their destination Iris could see the Out Lands and became worried. "Why are we going to the Out Lands?" Iris asked the cubs. "Because someone is waiting for you!" Tiifu smirked.

Suddenly dark vines shot up from the ground and trapped Iris. "Hey! What's going on?!" Iris screamed with fear, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri fell to the ground and passed out. "What the!?" Iris started.

"It's good to see you again Iris." A cold voice said, Iris felt shivers go up her spine. "What're you doing here, Gramorr?" Iris asked with anger in her voice. "I've come to steal your powers." Gramorr said.

"I won't let that happen!" Iris shouted at him, she then used a spell to get free. "If you try anything. I'll hurt these three." Gramorr said, he held out his right hand and was about blast the cubs.

"No! Don't do it!" Iris cried out, she got up and ran in front of Kiara and her friends then shouted. "Crystal Sabris!" the spell was reflected back to Gramorr. "What! No!" Gramorr shouted as he was hit.

"That's karma for ya!" Iris said with a smirk, but Gramorr wasn't down for the count. "You'll pay for that!" Gramorr shouted in rage, he tried to hit Iris with every spell he knew but missed.

The reason Gramorr kept missing was because Iris was dancing since she used a spell to start the song 'Crazzee Boi by Sara Choi' Iris danced to the beat of the song and kept dodging the blasts.

"Hold still!" Gramorr ordered Iris, he was running low on power and was starting to slow down. "No way! Crystal Offensio!" Iris shouted, the blast hit Gramorr and sent him flying back into a wall.

"This isn't over! I will get your powers!" Gramorr said as he retreated, once Gramorr left Iris ran over to the cubs and used her healing magic on them. "W-what happened?" Zuri asked Iris.

Iris told Kiara and her friends about what had happened. "We really did that?" Tiifu asked Iris who nodded in reply. "Iris, we're so sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen." Kiara said to her.

"It's okay, Kiara. You three were under a spell so you didn't know what you were doing." Iris said to her. "So. Your not mad at us." Zuri asked her. "I could never be mad at you three." Iris said to them.

The four of them left the Out Lands and headed to Pride Rock when Fuli came up to them. "Are you guys okay?" Fuli asked them. "We're fine, Fuli. Don't worry." Kiara said to Fuli with a smile.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Fuli asked Iris. "I'll tell you everything back at the lair." Iris said to her, once they all returned to the lair Iris told her friends about what had happened to them.

"What should we do?" Kion asked Iris, he was worried about what Gramorr would next. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry about a thing." Iris said to Kion and the others. "I have no choice." Iris thought.

Kion pov: That night I woke up since I was still worried about Gramorr and what he'd do to Iris speaking of her. "Where is she?" I thought, I got up and followed Iris's scent right to her. "Iris?" I thought.

"I must protect the Pride Lands and my friends from Gramorr." Iris whispered, she pulled out another book and held it open to a page and looked at it. "What is she doing?" I thought as I watched her.

"Hezberek Et Morine Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex!" Iris said/shouted, the book she was holding started to glow and a bright light flashed through out the Pride Lands.

"What the!" I shouted in surprise, Iris turned around and saw me. "Kion? What're you doing?" Iris whispered to me. "I was wondering what you were doing." I said to her, Iris sighed and waved me over.

"I just casted a protection spell so that way Gramorr can't use anyone else for his evil purposes." Iris said to me, so that's what she was doing. "Will it really protect us?" I asked her. "Yes." Iris said to me.

We went our separate ways I went back into the cave with the rest of the pride and Iris went back to the lair since she was more comfortable sleeping there. "I hope that spell works." I thought.

Soon I heard singing again and I knew it was Iris who was singing. "I love when she sings." I thought with a smile as I listened. [Play Shine your light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Iris** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

"Iris? Ono was right, she still misses her old life." I thought to myself, all of us thought we made progress with her. "Maybe we did but we can't take the pain away completely." I whispered quietly.

"Kion." Kiara whispered to me, I turned and looked at her. "What is it?" I asked her. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. With Iris I mean." Kiara said to me, I saw the sad look on her.

"It's okay. Iris already forgave you and so did the rest of us, so don't be upset anymore." I whispered to Kiara, she nodded her head then went back to sleep. "Good night Iris." I thought as I fell back asleep.

 **Alright, new chapter is complete! For though's of you who asked about the last chapter I thought that since Iris has magic I'd explain how she learned to control it with some help.**

 **I'd like to say that I don't own the song used for this chapter. So, please review and no flames!**

 **P.S. The song I mentioned in this chapter 'Crazzee Boi by Sara Choi' is a real song, give it a listen if you're interested.**


	5. Day Of The Orchid!

Bunga pov: It's been a few days since the incident with Gramorr and Iris told us about the spell she casted over the Pride Lands.

"I really hope the spell will protect us." I thought as I went to find the others, when I got to Pride Rock I saw Iris talking with Rafiki about something so I decided to listen in.

"Iris. Everyone knows that you want to protect the our home, but to do something like this? Are you sure?" Rafiki asked Iris. "Yes. It's the way to stop Gramorr." Iris said to Rafiki.

"But to sacrifice yourself? Isn't there another way?" Rafiki asked her, Iris shook her head 'no'. "If there was another way I'd use it. But there isn't one, so..." Iris trailed off.

"I see. But this won't happen for a while, right?" Rafiki asked Iris. "Gramorr is still weak from the fight. But when the time comes I will gladly sacrifice myself for everyone else." Iris said with a soft smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Iris is gonna sacrifice herself for us?" I thought with a shocked look, I needed to find and tell the other's fast. "Rafiki. Please don't tell anyone about this." Iris said.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Rafiki said to Iris, I took this chance to go find the others and tell them what I heard Iris and Rafiki say. "Guys! Guys!" I called to my friends when I found them.

"What's the matter Bunga?" Kion asked me, I told them about the conversation that was between Iris and Rafiki after that everyone had shocked or worried looks. "Why would she do that?!" Fuli asked us.

"It's because Iris wan't s to protect us from Gramorr." Ono answered her. "But to sacrifice herself? We have to make sure that doesn't happen!" Beshte said to us. "Hey guys!" Iris called to us with a smile.

All of us were nervous about the fact that Iris might have heard what we were talking about. "Hi, Iris. What's up?" I asked with a nervous smile. "I want to share a special day with you!" Iris said to us.

Third person pov: Iris led her friends to a clearing where there tons of beautiful flowers covering almost inch of the place. "Whoa. What kind of flowers are these?" Fuli asked Iris while looking around.

Iris giggled at her friends expressions. "These are orchids. Today is the day of the orchids!" Iris exclaimed happily. "The day of the orchids?" Everyone asked Iris. "It's a very special day!" Iris said to them.

"What's this day all about?" Ono asked Iris, curiosity was coming off everyone in giant waves that Iris could feel it. "Today is the day where everyone celebrates friendship with their friends!" Iris explained.

"Celebrates their friendship? How do we do that?" Kion asked Iris. "It's different for everyone. Last year Molly, Lily, Eva and I played games together then had a sleepover." Iris answered him.

"Maybe we could-" Beshte started but was cut off, everyone turned to see the impalas running from two human kids around the same age as Iris. "Who're they?" Bunga asked Iris.

"No." Iris whispered in worry. "Iris? Who are they?" Kion asked Iris, he was now really worried about her. "The girls name is Rue and that's her twin brother Fakir." Iris said to her friends.

"What're they doing here?" Fuli asked Iris, before she could answer Iris was sent flying. "Looks like Iris was distracted again." Rue said with a smirk. "She's always had a short attention span." Fakir laughed.

Iris struggled to get up but she manged too. "Iris! You okay?" Fuli asked her friend. "Y-yeah. But I can't let them hurt you or anyone else." Iris said as she limped foreword. "Iris." Everyone whispered.

Iris started fighting Rue and Fakir but it was going to well since Iris was losing. "Looks as though you're gonna lose." Fakir said to Iris. "No. I. Won't!" Iris said as she staggered a little bit.

At that point Rue looked over at Iris's friends and sent a blast at them when Iris saw what happened she ran then got in front of the others and took the hit. "IRIS!" Everyone screamed in fear.

"Ahhhhhh!" Iris screamed out in pain, she fell to the ground and passed out. "Iris! No!" Everyone whispered, Kion was angry that one of his friends had been hurt so he used the roar on the twins causing them to flee.

"Let's get her back to Pride Rock!" Kion ordered, Behste put Iris on his back with Bunga's help then they left for home. "Please. Let Iris be alright!" Everyone prayed to the kings of the past in worry for their friend.

When they got back to Pride Rock Ono went to get Rafiki so he could help Iris and right then Nala and Simba came out of the den and saw the guard. "What's happened?" Nala asked in worry when she saw Iris.

Nala pov: When Simba and I saw the state Iris was in I started to panic then when Kion told us what happened I told Beshte to put Iris in the den. "Oh Iris. Why must you do this?" I thought sadly.

Just then Rafiki came in and got to work using his herbs I could it must have stung since Iris would flinch and when that happened I internally winced as I watched this once Rafiki was done Iris fell asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Bunga whispered to me. "Iris will make a full recovery. But she must take it easy for a while." I said to the kids, they nodded and left to patrol so I watched over Iris when I got an idea.

I started to sing a lullaby that would always calm Kion and Kiara down. [Play Mom's Lullaby from Dinosaur Train]

[ **Nala** ]

 _The sun has gone behind the sea_

 _The moon comes up to light the sky_

 _No matter how big you to be_

 _I'll always love you_

 _This is why I'll always be your mom_

 _That'll never change for you_

 _Not miles or years_

 _Or new found friends_

 _Will take that away from you_

 _I'll always be your mom_

 _Now it's time to say good night_

 _The stars that glitter small and bright_

 _Will light up all the dreams you keep_

 _So take this with you when you sleep_

 _I'll always be your mom_

 _That'll never change for you_

 _Not miles or years_

 _Or new found friends_

 _Can take that away from you_

 _It's simple and it's true_

 _I'll always be your mom!_

When I stopped singing I looked down at Iris and smiled when I saw a soft smile on her face. "I love you mommy." Iris said in her sleep, I knew she missed her family very much but I know she's happy here with us.

Later when Iris woke up she noticed me and bowed. "Queen Nala! I...um...sorry!" Iris blurted out, I sighed and shook my head. "Iris. Honey you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." I said gently.

Iris looked confused before she saw the bandages on her arms and legs. "Oops. Heh..heh." Iris laughed awkwardly, I smiled in amusement. "Come on. I have to show you something." I said to her.

I helped Iris onto my back and we left the den. "Where are we going?" Iris asked me. "You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." I said to her, I walked into the clearing where the kids had been earlier.

Iris gasped in surprise as she took in the scene before her the orchids were still there but everyone added more flowers that grew here. "It's even more beautiful then before." Iris whispered to me.

I smiled at her and soon everyone was celebrating The day of the Orchids with their friends. "Thank you so much my friends." Iris said to us with a huge smile. "You're welcome!" We said to her with smiles.

 **Alright! Another chapter is done! I know it's kinda short sorry. I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. Arguments and Making up!

Iris pov: Today I was finally let out of Pride Rock but Rafiki told me to take it easy since I still have my injuries from the twins.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something about Rue and Fakir but what?" I thought as I made my way to the lair, as I got closer I thought about what I knew about the twins when a light bulb went off.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Kion asked me, he and the others walked up to me. "I forgot to tell you that Rue and Fakir work for Gramorr!" I blurted out. "What!" My friends yelled in unison. "Oops." I thought.

"What do you mean the twins work for Gramorr?" Ono asked me. "If Gramorr is too weak to fight he sends Rue and Fakir to do his dirty work." I explained to them.

"So that's why they were here!" Fuli stated to us. "And that's why the twins tried to steal your powers!" Bunga said with wide eyes, I nodded sadly to them.

"We have to make sure they can't get to you!" Beshte said to me. "No! I have to stop this myself." I said as I placed my hands on my hips and gave a stern look.

"Iris we're a team and as a team we have to work together." Kion said sternly. "No! I have to make you guys and everyone in the Pride Lands are safe so I have to do this alone!" I said to him firmly.

My friends have no idea what Gramorr and the twins can really do. "Iris we're your friends. We want to help you." Fuli said gently. "Well, I want to make sure you don't get hurt due to my enemies!" I said to her.

"But we can help." Bunga said to me, I started to go into protective mode since my friends kept pestering me about my situation. "No! I will handle this my problem my fight! I can do this!" I yelled at them.

Our eyes widen in shock because I just yelled at my friends. "Iris?" Kion whispered, I started crying. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered to them, I ran away from them while ignoring the fact that they were calling me.

Third person pov: The guard called for Iris to stop but she just ran from them. "What should we do?" Beshte asked the others. "We have get Iris to see that she doesn't have to fight alone." Kion said to him.

"How? Iris doesn't want our help." Bunga said to Kion. "We'll just have to convince her." Ono answered Bunga, they split up and went in search of Iris so they could talk to her. "Where is she?" Bung thought.

Bunga kept walking until he heard Rue's voice. "Just give it up Iris. You'll never be able to win at this rate." Rue said to Iris. "Iris is in trouble! I've gotta help her." Bunga whispered, he looked around then got an idea.

"I will never give up!" Iris shouted, she then moved her hands in front of her. "Crystal Retrocium!" Iris shouted, her spell sent Rue flying while Iris had her back turned Fakir was sneaking up on her.

"Now I've got you." Fakir whispered, he was about to blast Iris when. "Zuka Zama!" Bunga yelled as he landed on top of Fakir. "Hey!" Fakir cried out, Iris whirled around and hit Fakir with the same spell.

"We'll get you back for this Iris!" The twins shouted as they ran away. "Alright! We stopped them!" Bunga cheered, he stopped when he saw the look Iris was giving him. "What?" Bunga asked her.

"What part of 'I'll handle this.' did you not understand?" Iris asked Bunga, she was extremely mad at Bunga for putting himself in danger. "Fakir was about to blast you I had to do something." Bunga defended.

"By putting yourself in danger?!" Iris asked him, she was really considering leaving the Pride Lands so her friends would be safe. "I had to help since your still healing!" Bunga shouted at Iris. "I know that!" Iris yelled.

"Iris. None of us want you to get hurt." Bunga said to Iris as tears filled his eyes. "Bunga." Iris whispered sadly, she knew that yelling at her friends was a bad idea and she felt guilty about it. "I'm sorry." Iris said to him.

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt. I mean you guys have people waiting for you at home but I don't have anyone waiting for me anymore." Iris said sadly, then she lost it Iris started sobbing then crying.

"That's not true! Iris you have us, we're your friends and family now don't ever forget that." Bunga said to Iris, they hugged and Iris felt better. "Let's go home." Iris said to Bunga with a smile. "Yeah!" Bunga said.

The two friends left and headed back to Pride Rock once they got back Iris immediately apologized to her friends then was scolded by the king and queen for worrying them. "I'll try not do it again." Iris said to them.

As night fell everyone went back home and Iris went back to the lair. "I need to control my protective mode." Iris thought as she played some music. [Play Xion's Theme from Kingdom Hearts]

[ **Iris** ]

 _I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?_

 _Oh please, one more day_

 _Wishing, praying...won't someone allow this shadow of a girl_

 _To see one more day_

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game_

 _Dreaming of a life I never had_

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I, my reality has slipped away_

 _Xion, Xion...isn't this the name they gave to me?_

 _(Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be)_

 _Promise...my friends...I'm still here_

 _(Who am I, who am I, my identity is lost)_

 _Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I, who was I suppose to be?_

After Iris stopped singing she turned off her music then fell into a dreamless sleep all while thinking of plans to stop Gramorr and the twins so she could save her friends and home. "I've got to!" Iris thought in her sleep.

Gramorr pov: I was in my thrown room waiting for Rue and Fakir to come tell me of Iris's status. "Lord Gramorr." The twins said as they bowed. "Rise and tell me of Iris's status." I commanded them.

"Iris is still healing from the injuries we gave her." Fakir started to say. "We tried to injure her more today but that blasted honey badger got in the way." Rue finished, that blasted lion guard got in the way again!

"I see. Well we'll just have to do something about Iris's friends won't we." I said to them. "Yes, but what?" Rue asked me, I paced for a bit then looked at her. "Why not use the guard as bait?" Fakir asked us.

Rue and I looked at Fakir with a surprised looks. "What?" Fakir asked us. "You said something smart for once brother." Rue said with a smirk. "Hey! I can be smart when I want to be!" Fakir yelled at Rue.

And Fakir's back to being stupid oh well at least his idea isn't bad. "Fakir is right." I said to the twins. "He/I is/am?" The twins said at the same time. "Yes. We can use the guard as bait to lure Iris into a trap." I said.

"Then once Iris has been captured I'll take her powers then destroy the place she now calls home." I said with an evil smirk. "We'll start working on the trap right away!" Fakir said to me, the twins left the room.

I then thought of what to do after Iris and her friends were destroyed maybe I'll take over Aldenmor next. "Yes. That's exactly what I'll do. "I thought as I began laughing evilly, soon everyone will be my slaves.

"Starting with princess Iris. She will be the first to fall then so will everyone else." I said as I walked back to my room, I was still healing from the battle I had with Iris. "She will pay!" I thought as I lied down for the night.

 **Sweet! New chapter and I apologize if it's a little short. I don't own the song used in this chapter the music if from Kingdom Hearts but the lyrics are by Lizz Robinett.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. Thunderstorms and Lullabies!

Kion pov: It's been a few days since Iris had been attacked the twins again and she's fully healed now so that's good.

Right now my friends and I are playing a game of baobab ball. "This is kinda like soccer." Iris commented. "What's soccer?" Fuli asked Iris, she told us how the game is played.

"Sounds interesting." Ono said to Iris, just then Mom came out of the den. "Kids that storm is coming so get inside." Mom told Iris and I. "We'd better go. See ya guys." Bunga said to us.

"Bye!" Iris and I said to them, as I headed for the den Iris was heading for the lair but was stopped. "Iris, you're sleeping in the den tonight." Mom told Iris. "How come?" Iris asked Mom.

"It's so that way you'll be safe." Dad said as he came up. "B-but I...oh fine." Iris said with a sigh, she went to get her sleeping bag then came back. "Good girl." Mom cooed at Iris who in turn face-palmed.

That made Kiara, Dad and I laugh. "Laugh it up you three cause no one else will." Iris huffed with a blush, soon it was bath time after I got my bath Mom had hold Iris down for her's. "Really?" Iris deadpanned.

"We got our baths you need one too." Kiara stated, Iris rolled her eyes and I was laughing at the scene. "I'll be getting you back Kion." Iris said with a smirk, I stopped laughing at that. "You wouldn't." I said.

"Care to try me on that?" Iris asked me. "No!" I quickly said with a gulp, knowing Iris, she really will get me back. "Alright now time for bed." Mom said to us, we snuggled down for the night soon we were out.

 _Dream pov: I woke up to that I'm a strange place. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. "Kion?" A familiar voice called out, I turned around to see Iris standing in front of me. "Iris!" I cried out, she hugged me._

 _"Where are we? Do you know?" I asked Iris, she looked around and her eyes widen. "This is my home." Iris told me. "What?" I asked in confusion. "We're in the palace of Zenith!" Iris cried out in happiness._

 _"What's Zenith?" I asked Iris. "It's my home. I should've told you guys before but I'm a princess." Iris said to me, it took me a few seconds to process the information. "You're a princess!" I yelled out in shock._

 _Before Iris could explain anything we heard a baby crying. "Come on!" I called to Iris, we followed the crying to another room where we saw an older Iris. "Who's that?" I asked out loud. "My mom." Iris answered._

 _"But I thought-" I started. "You saw my adopted parents get attacked. That's my real Mom and Dad." Iris explained, a man came into the room. "Is Iris alright?" The man asked. "She had a bad dream." The woman said._

 _Iris's mother started humming a song that calmed her younger-self down. "There, there, Iris. The bad dream won't come back." Iris's Mom cooed, Iris giggled at her mother before she fell back asleep._

 _"I wish we didn't have to send Iris away." Iris's mother said, send Iris away why would they do that? "You know it's the only way she'll be safe." Iris's father said, a portal opened and Iris was placed in it before it closed._

 _"Goodbye Iris. We will always love you." Iris's parents said together, everything started fading away. "Wait!" I cried out, I looked at Iris but I saw her on the ground covered in blood. "IRIS!" I screamed. End dream._

Third person pov: Kion woke up with a start and heard a clap of thunder. "Iris?" Kion whispered, he looked around and found her wide awake. "Kion? You okay?" Iris asked him, Kion tackled Iris into a hug.

"W-what's wrong?" Iris whispered to Kion, he sighed told Iris about his dream. "So you know?" Iris asked out loud. "You mean you are a princess?" Kion asked Iris. "Yes. I am." Iris said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kion asked her. "I wanted to but I didn't you'd believe me." Iris admitted. "How long have you known?" Kion wondered. "I found out while training with Cloud Dancer." Iris answered.

"How come you were sent away from Zenith?" Kion asked in worry, Iris told Kion that her parents Talia and Lance sent her to earth so Gramorr couldn't find and kill her or enslave her like he did with her home.

"That's awful!" Kion whispered/yelled. "Now do you get why I wanted you guys to stay out of my fight?" Iris asked Kion. "Yeah. But that's not gonna happen." Kion said with a smirk, Iris smiled back at him.

"What was that song your mom was humming?" Kion asked Iris. "It was a lullaby." Iris replied. "Can you sing it?" Kion asked. "Sure." Iris said. [Play Lullaby from Key the metal Idol english version]

[ **Iris** ]

 _Night owl calls while the dove soars across the sliver moon_

 _All alone the rose petals close and kiss the night_

 _All across the darkened night sky sail fireflies_

 _Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousands eyes._

 _A dream, dream, no dream,_

 _You can hear the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Morning dew and the scent of a jasmine summer breeze._

 _Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head._

 _All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies_

 _All across the darkened night sky the thunder roared_

 _Winds come howling to a lone wolfs cry._

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _You can feel the forest calling out to you_

 _A dream, dream, no dream_

 _Close your eyes my darling child._

 _When the dawn you comes you'll see these things I have for you_

 _Loneliness and a silence that smothers everywhere!_

When Iris stopped singing the stormed had ceased and it was quiet but Iris and Kion were both crying from the song. "That was pretty but sad." Kion said with a smile. "I know." Iris said in agreement and a smile.

Soon both Iris and Kion fell back into dreamland without knowing that the whole pride had heard them talking and that Iris had sung the most beautiful/ sad song they had ever heard in their whole lives.

Simba pov: Nala and I watched as Iris and Kion fell back asleep after they had I sighed. "Poor Iris. Now I understand why she want's to keep everyone safe." Nala whispered to me. "So do I." I whispered back.

"We need to do something about this." I stated firmly, but what could anyone of us do to help Iris out? "The elephant performance! We could take Iris with us!" Nala exclaimed. "Good idea." I said to her.

So that's what we decided to do when the elephants performance comes we'll take Iris with us so see and maybe she can sing a song for us and the elephants but until then we need to make sure Iris is safe.

"Father, I promise to help protect Iris. No matter what." I whispered, just then I saw Iris glowing a beam of light passed from her to me. "What the?" I whispered/yelled. "It will help you." Iris's voice told me.

I looked over at Iris but she was still asleep. "Maybe it was one of powers." I thought, soon I fell back asleep all while dreaming of the gift Iris just gave me. "Iris. Thank you." I thought with a smile.

 **New chapter is up! Sorry if it's short! I don't own the song used for this chapter please review and no flames!**


	8. Sinkholes and Concerts!

Iris pov: Today, Quee Nala , King Simba, Kion, Kiara and I are going to hear the elephants preform their songs for the rainy season.

"Today is gonna be amazing!" Kiara said to me with a smile. "I still don't see why I have to go." I replied to her "It's because as a princess you have attend these kinds of events." Kiara told me.

I just huffed at her for calling me a princess just then Queen Nala's voice rang out. "Kion, Kiara, Iris! Let's go, we're gonna be late for the elephant's concert!" Queen Nala called to us, the King Simba spoke.

"You know it's considered an insult if the royal family isn't there for the first song." King Simba reminded us, we ran out of the cave. "The first song is the best part!" Kion said to his parents.

"Race you there!" Kiara challenged Kion and I. "Oh yeah!" I responded to her, Kion and I ran after her. "Shall we?" King Simba asked Queen Nala. "Yes, but we don't need to race." Queen Nala said.

"Kion! Kion! We've got antelopes stuck in a mud puddle near Chekundu Cliffs." Ono reported. "Anyone hurt?" I asked Ono. "No, but there really stuck. That big rainstorm must've caused a mud slide." Ono said.

"Dad, I'm gonna have to miss the elephants rainy season concert." Kion said to King Simba. "It's okay Kion. I'm sure the elephants will understand." King Simba told Kion, I knew I need to go with them.

"Keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is your duty." Queen Nala said to Kion. "Right. Let's go Ono and Iris stay with my parents." Kion told me. "But Kion-" I started to say. "We've got this." Kion said.

"Fine." I replied, he and Ono took off while I stayed with Kiara and her parents. "Say hi to Ma Tembo and the others for me." Kion called to us. "We will." Queen Nala said. "Stay alert, son." King Simba called.

"Come on. We still have a concert to go to." King Simba told us, I didn't understand why Kion wouldn't let me come. "Is it because of his dream?" I thought as we walked, Kiara's voice snapped me out of it.

"Do you think the elephants will do that song with all really loud trumpeting?" Kiara asked her parents. "They always do the song with the loud trumpeting. It's tradition." Queen Nala told us with a smile.

As we walked along to the concert the ground started shaking. "Kiara get to higher ground!" I said to Kiara. "Why?" Kiara asked me, King Simba and I pushed Kiara over to Queen Nala as a sinkhole opened up.

Third person pov: When the sinkhole opened Iris and Simba fell in. "AHHHH!" Simba and Iris screamed, just before they hit the ground Iris managed to create a bubble shield around her and Simba so they'd be safe.

"Simba! Iris!" Nala called to them. "Daddy! Iris!" Kiara called to them, the rocks blocking the king and mage were knocked away by the shield. "Are you alright you're highness?" Iris asked Simba in worry.

"I'm fine Iris and you?" Simba asked Iris, she knew that her right arm was bleeding but didn't say. "I'm alright." Iris lied, Simba knew Iris was lying but he didn't say anything a few minutes later the guard came.

"Zuka Zama!" Bunga yelled out as he jumped into the sinkhole, he nearly hit Simba's head but thankfully Iris caught him. "Bung, what were you thinking by coming down here?" Simba asked Bunga.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of rescuing you and Iris." Bunga told Simba. "By jumping down into the sinkhole?" Iris asked rhetorically. "Yeah!" Bunga replied cheerfully, Iris face-palmed at Bunga.

"Dad? Iris? What happened?" Kion asked his father and friend. "A sinkhole opened and we fell in." Simba said in a sheepish voice. "Sinkholes are fairly common after big rainstorms your majesty." Ono stated.

"You don't say." Iris replied sarcastically. "We'll get you three out." Kion told them. "It'll be easy getting out after all I got in." Bunga responded with a smile. "Getting in is easy getting out is tricky." Iris said.

After trying different ways to Simba, Iris and Bunga out of the sinkhole an opening was found. "It appears to lead to the Nandembo Caverns." Simba told Iris and Bunga. "Dose this mean we're going in?" Iris asked.

That's exactly what the trio did so that way they'd meet up with the four members of the guard who went to get some help. "Which way now?" Iris asked Simba. "Let's go that way!" Bunga pointed to a direction.

"Bung we need to think about the path we should take." Simba told Bunga. "We don't need to think Simba." Bunga replied to Simba, Iris could tell that Simba was losing what was left of his patience with Bunga.

"What if I tried a location spell?" Iris spoke up. "It wouldn't help since you don't know the caverns." Simba said to Iris. "Oh right." Iris replied sadly, she then watched as Simba and Bunga argued about the way out.

"Fine! Iris, let's go!" Bunga called to Iris, before Iris could say anything Simba nudged Iris in the direction he was going in. "It's better if Iris comes with me." Simba told Bunga. "B-but!" Iris tried to say.

After a few minutes of walking Simba and Iris went back to find Bunga on the way they heard singing. "It's Bunga!" Iris whispered, so she and Simba followed Bunga's singing while Simba sang along.

Once the trio met up Simba and Bunga made up after they realized that they're kinda brothers since both were raised by Timon and Pumbaa. "I didn't know that." Iris said to Simba and Bunga in confusion.

"Let's get out of here and we'll tell you our stories." Simba suggested, so as the trio walked to the opening of the Nandembo Caverns Simba then Bunga told Iris of how they met and were raised by Timon and Pumbaa.

Soon they reached the opening but it was on the other side of a cervices. "Dad, Iris, Bunga!" Kion called to them. "Kion!" The trio called back, everyone was happy that they were alright. "What now?" Iris asked.

"Iris, Bunga get on my back." Simba told the human and honey badger, they did as told then Simba ran and jumped then landed on the other side. "Way to go king bro!" Bunga cheered out, Iris smiled at Simba.

Soon the group ran to the elephants concert and were welcomed. "Since I missed your only concert of the season. I'd like to share a song that means a great deal to my family. All my family." Simba said.

"We would be honored to hear your song you're majesty." Ma Tembo said to Simba. "Ready?" Simba asked his family, they nodded and started singing a song that they all knew by heart.

[ **Simba** ]

 _Hakuna Matata_

[ **Timon** ]

 _What a wonderful phrase_

[ **Bunga** ]

 _Hakuna Matata_

[ **Pumbaa** ]

 _Ain't no passing craze_

[ **Kion** ]

 _It means no worries_

[ **Kiara** ]

 _For the rest of your days_

[ **All** ]

 _It's our problem free_

 _Philosophy_

[ **Simba and Bunga** ]

 _Hakuna Matata!_

When Simba and his family were done singing everyone was cheering for them. "I think there's one more person who should sing." Simba told Ma Tembo. "Who?" Ma Tembo asked Simba, he glanced at Nala who smiled.

Nala pov: I smiled at Simba and stepped up. "We'd to ask that Princess Iris sing a song!" I announced as I looked at Iris, she looked at me in shock. "Iris is a princess?!" The rest of the guard asked me.

"Iris, will you please sing a song?" I asked Iris. "O-only if Ma Tembo and her family are fine with it." Iris told me. "We'd be delighted to hear you sing." Ma Tembo said to Iris. "A-alright." Iris replied to her.

Just then an image of two human girls appeared. Molly? Eva?" Iris whispered. "We're ready when you are Iris!" Molly said with a smile. "Let's rock this place!" Eva replied with a smile, Iris smiled.

The three humans turned to face us and smiled. "Alright! We'll preform a song that helps us have fun!" Iris announced to us with a smile. [Play Higher from Lilorock english version]

[ **Iris** ]

 _Oh, when I'm feeling doubts..._

 _I know I can count on my best friends!_

 _Yeah the word is out:_

 _United our friendship rocks!_

 _On the up standing side by side._

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Let the whole world know!_

 _That we're back in town!_

 _Spread the word around!_

 _We've come back in town!_

 _Let the music take you higher..._

[ **All three** ]

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Reach the stars we can make you fly!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _S.O.S we'll be always there!_

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy!_

 _Let the music take you..._

 _Higher...higher...Whou-hou-hou!_

[ **Molly** ]

 _One, two, three yeah we're stepping out._

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Let the whole world know_

 _Say it loud and proud_

 _That we're back in town_

 _Spread the word around!_

[ **Eva** ]

 _On the up standing side by side!_

 _Hear that sound!_

 _Can you hear that sound?_

 _Let the whole world know!_

 _That we're back in town!_

 _Spread the word around!_

 _We've come back in town!_

 _Let the music take you higher..._

[ **All three** ]

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Reach the stars we can make you fly!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _S.O.S we'll be always there!_

 _Raise your hands you can touch the sky!_

 _Rock your world in a fantasy!_

 _Spread your wings we will set you free!_

 _Call the girls fun is in the air!_

 _Let the music take you!_

When Iris and her friends stopped singing all of us cheered for them as they held hands and bowed. "We have go now Iris." Molly told Iris. "But we'll see ya soon princess!" Eva said with a smile, the girls hugged.

"Bye guys and thanks for singing with me." Iris said with a sad smile, Molly and Eva smiled sadly then vanished. "Iris, are you alright?" Fuli asked Iris. "Yeah, I'm fine." Iris replied. "How come Lily wasn't here?" I asked.

"Lily can't sing so she does the music sometimes." Iris explained, so on they way back home the kids were asking Iris why she didn't say anything about being a princess and Iris explained why she hadn't.

"You know, aside from the sinkhole I'd say this was one of our better days." Simba said to me. "I couldn't agree more." I replied to him, today really was one of our better days I hope it'll stay that way.

 **Yay! New chapter! I don't either songs used for this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	9. Lion Guard Captured Part 1!

Fuli pov: It's been a few weeks since the elephant concert where my friends and I learned that Iris is a princess.

"I still don't get why Iris didn't tell us that she's a princess!" I said to Bunga, we were on our way to Pride Rock. "Maybe she didn't want us to know for a reason." Ono replied to me.

"Yeah, but still. Iris knew we would've found out sooner or later." Beshte chimed in, soon we were at Pride Rock. "Hey, guys." Iris greeted us. "Hey." We responded, we then went into the lair.

"Alright, since were all here, Iris will explain why she hadn't told you about her princess heritage." Kion told us, so Iris told us what she had told Kion from what happened to her real parents to how she found out.

"That's it." Iris told us, all of us (minus Kion) stared at Iris. "Did all of that really happen?" Bunga asked Iris. "Yep, that's what happened." Iris answered. "We should start patrol." Kion said to us.

We left the lair then went out on patrol we got some of baboons out a tree that was about to fall and two of them wouldn't get off me. "Ugh, baboons." I muttered, I heard Iris snicker at me because of them.

After the baboons we had a run in Janja, Cheezi and Chungu who tried to attack the zebra heard but we fought them off soon patrol was over. "Man, what a day." I said as I laid down to rest.

"I'm gonna get a book to read be right back." Iris told us, when she left the twins showed up. "Fakir! Rue! What're you doing here?!" Kion asked in anger. "We're here for you." Rue said with a smirk.

With a snap of her fingers a cage trapped us. "Let us go!" I demanded, Fakir laughed. "Why should we? We need you to lure Iris to us." Fakir told us, they're gonna us as bait for Iris we can't let that happen.

All of us tried to get out of the cage but we couldn't not even the roar of elders could get us out. "It's useless to try and escape when think about it." Fakir said to us, he's right about that we can't get out.

Third person pov: Iris was on her way back to her friends when she heard Kion's roar. "They must be in trouble!" Iris thought, she then ran back to where her friends are and them in a cage near the twins.

"Crystal Ruca!" Iris shouted out, the attack hit the twins catching them off guard. "Let my friends go now!" Iris demanded the twins. "We would but we need them and you!" Rue replied to Iris.

When Fakir snapped his fingers a trapped activated sending jolts of electricity throughout Iris's body causing her to pass out. "Now then, time to return home princess Iris." Rue sneered at Iris.

Fakir picked up Iris bridle style then opened a portal to Zenith. "And your coming too." Fakir said to the lion guard, the cage floated up then went into the portal followed by the twins who were smirking.

A few hours later Iris woke up in a dungeon chained up to a wall. "Iris! You're awake!" Bunga whispered happily. "Are you okay?" Fuli asked in worry. "I'm fine but where are we?" Iris asked them.

"We're in the palace of Zenith." Kion told Iris. "What!" Iris whispered/yelled, she knew this was bad since they've been captured and couldn't escape from Gramorr. "What do we do?" Ono asked Iris.

"For now we'll do what Gramorr says." Iris replied to Ono. "What! Why?!" Bunga asked her. "If we do what Gramorr says then he'll let you guys go home." Iris answered Bunga. "What about you?" Kion asked.

"We all know that Gramorr wants me so there's no way he'll let me go." Iris responded sadly. "But Iris, you have to come home with us." Beshte said to Iris. "I'm already home." Iris replied to Beshte.

With that the guard became silent not knowing that Iris has a plan that help save her friends and her home from Garmorr just then Rue came into the dungeon. "Lord Gramorr wants to see you." Rue sneered.

Rue led the guard past the other cells where Iris caught sight of two other prisoners. "Mom and Dad!" Iris thought, her birth parents were still alive since Gramorr wanted them to be together when destroys them.

"In here." Fakir said while pointing to a door, the doors opened and the guard stepped into the thrown room. "Welcome home Iris and welcome Lion Guard." Gramorr greeted his 'guests', they narrowed their eyes.

"What do you want with my friends?" Iris asked Garmorr, she wanted her friends to set free. "They're here to witness your demise." Gramorr answered Iris. "Let them go! I'm the one you wanted!" Iris pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to a brat like you! Also before I claim your powers I need your mother's crown and father's sword so that I may rule all the kingdoms!" Gramorr said to Iris. "NO!" Iris yelled out.

"Poor choice. But you know why I need the crown and sword." Gramorr replied to Iris, just then music started to play and Gramorr began to sing. [Play Ruber's song from Quest For Camelot]

[ **Gramorr** ]

 _Let's go back to war and violence_

 _I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!_

 _Nights of evil, filled with fear_

 _Your worst dream that's my idea of fun!_

 _Let darkness find it's sad ways,_

 _Let's go back to good old bad days_

 _No more foolish acts of kindness_

 _Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!_

 _Years from now, no one will bother_

 _To recall your good King Arthur!_

 _Because all this will be mine!_

 _This will all be mine!_

 _I have a plan, it includes you_

 _You, Iris, will lead me to Camelot_

 _Where I shall claim all that is mine_

 _In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide_

 _You'll sit up front as the gates open wide_

 _Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!_

 _With this potion I bought from some witches_

 _A drop on this chicken,_

 _Oh watch as it stitches into a weapon_

 _That I can use at will._

 _Now this chicken can kill!_

 _Ta-da! Behold: A Blade Beak!_

 _Stand right up and enter quickly_

 _I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel._

 _Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go you fools!_

 _Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!_

 _No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!_

 _Prepare for the dawning of a new age:_

 _The Garmorrian age! Year One!_

[ **Chanting** ]

 _(Bring on the darkness, bring on the fear,_

 _We are the army of glory and doom)_

 _(Bring on the darkness, bring on the fear,_

 _We are the army of glory and doom)_

[ **Gramorr speaks/sings with the chanting** ]

 _Only one will be revered,_

 _Worshiped, hated, loved and feared!_

 _I'd just like to say a few words:_

 _I, me, mine!_

 _You were mistaken if you believed_

 _Gramorr was someone who'd crumple and leave_

 _Now I am back and I will be staying this time!_

[ **Gramorr speaks, chanting stops** ]

 _I told you once_

 _I told you twice!_

 _Everything you see before you_

 _Every last bit of it...will be...mine!_

When Gramorr stopped singing he ordered the twins to take Iris and her friends back to the dungeon until further notice. "Have a good rest, you'll be needing for tomorrow night." The twins said with a laugh.

Bunga pov: When the twins left my friends and sat there in shock at what Gramorr did to his army. "W-what did Gramorr mean when said that he needs you mother's crown and father's sword?" I asked Iris.

"Both my parent's crown and sword are magical with the crown and sword Gramorr will be able to rule over the other kingdoms." Iris explained to us. "What's Camelot and who's Arthur?" Ono asked her.

"Camelot is the name of an old powerful kingdom that fell centuries ago. As for who Arthur is that was my father's name before he changed it to Lance." Iris told us. "We need to get out of here!" Kion said.

"We can't. The cells are magically protected." Iris replied. "What's in Camelot by the way?" Beshte asked Iris. "Camelot is where my parents hid their crown and sword only the royal family get find it." Iris replied.

"How can we stop Gramorr from getting the crown and sword?" Fuli asked Iris. "I'm not sure." Iris responded, all of us stared at Iris the very same human girl who knows magic but can't stop Gramorr unless.

 _"I'm going to have to sacrifice myself." Iris said to Rafiki_ , ever since I heard that I had hoped that we could stop Iris from doing so but it looks like we won't be able to. "We'll fight to the bitter end." I thought.

 **Gasp! The gang has been captured and Iris is planing on sacrificing herself to save both her friends and all the kingdoms! Can she do it? Find out in Part Two! I also don't own the song used.**

 **Please review and no Flames!**


	10. Iris's Sacrifice Part 2!

Beshte pov: It's only been a day since we were captured by Gramorr and we've been trying to come up with a plan.

"So far, we've got nothing." I thought, I then looked at Iris who was staring off into space. "What is she thinking about?" I thought, suddenly Rue and Fakir entered the cell and unchained us.

"Time to go to Camelot." Rue said to Iris, she didn't say anything so off we went to Camelot. "I really don't like the looks of this." Ono told us. "I know but just hang in there." Iris replied to him.

We passed through a really strange forest with all kinds of creatures that Iris told us about it was amazing but we had to stop for the night. "We'll set up camp here." Gramorr told everyone.

Each of us stuck to our groups meaning my friends and I didn't have to be near the army which we were thankful for. "If there are monsters out here how do we keep them away?" I asked Iris.

Before she could answer Gramorr ordered Iris to sing so the monsters would know to stay away from our campsite and from us. [Play The Prayer from Quest for Camelot]

[ **Iris** ]

 _I pray you'll be my eyes_

 _And watch her where she goes_

 _And help her to be wise_

 _Help me to let go._

 _Every mother's prayer_

 _Every child knows_

 _Lead her to place_

 _Guide her with your grace_

 _To a place where she'll be safe_

 _I pray she finds your light_

 _And holds it in her heart._

 _As darkness falls each night_

 _Remind her where you are._

 _Every mother's pray_

 _Every child knows_

 _Need to find a place_

 _Guide her to a place_

 _Give her faith so she'll be safe._

 _Lead her to a place_

 _Guide her with your grace_

 _To a place where she'll be safe!_

After Iris was done singing everyone started to settle down down for the night. "Iris, will we really be okay?" Bunga asked Iris. "We'll be fine I promise." Iris replied to Bunga, soon we all fell asleep but stayed close.

Third person pov: The next morning the guard and Gramorr's army once again set out for the old kingdom. "Are we almost there yet?" Fuli asked Iris. "Yes. We just have to cross the ridge that's coming." Iris replied.

The ridge Iris was talking about was a mountain ridge that was very narrow and steep so they had to be extra careful when crossing it. "This is getting dangerous." Rue whispered to Iris, was sitting next to her.

"Now you know why no one ever comes to Camelot unless necessary." Iris told Rue. "Or if someone was crazy." Fakir commented, the three of them snickered because they'd agreed that Gramorr is crazy.

Soon the group reached Camelot. "Finally! The ultimate magic will soon be within my grasp." Gramorr said out loud, he tried to get into the old castle but walked into an invisible wall. "What?!" Gramorr shouted.

Gramorr looked at Iris for an explanation. "Oops, I forgot about the protective barrier that's protecting the castle." Iris told Gramorr with a smile. "Undo this barrier at once!" Gramorr ordered Iris, he was mad.

Iris did as told and the group went inside the castle. "Anymore surprises we should know about?" Fakir asked Iris. "Hmm, if I remember correctly there's suppose to be a guardian somewhere." Iris answered.

True to Iris's words a giant rock golem formed and started to fight the iron army since Gramorr ordered them to attack the guardian but they could't beat it so Iris sang to calm the golem down and it worked.

"Let's go." Iris whispered, once everyone sneaked past the sleeping gloem they reached the underground caverns which was housing Talia's crown and Lance's sword. "Finally!" Gramorr said with a smirk.

He went to grab the crown and sword but Iris signaled her friends with a spell. "Azurath Metrion Xinthos!" Iris shouted out, the spell hurdled a large bolder at Gramorr causing it to hit him away from what he wanted.

The rest of guard caught on and joined the fight along with Talia and Lance who also had been brought to Camelot. "Mom! Dad! Get your crown and sword!" Iris shouted to them. "Right!" Talia and Lance shouted.

They manged to get back what belongs to them and helped shatter the iron men. "I will destroy you!" Gramorr shouted, he launched an attack at Talia and Lance but the blast didn't hit the king and queen.

Everyone looked at where Talia and Lance were standing and saw that Iris had taken the hit. "IRIS!" Everyone shouted, Iris was laying on the floor covered blood. "Just like my dream!" Kion thought in sadness.

Ono pov: No one moved at first because all of us looked at Iris who was dying because of Gramorr. "NO! Iris, get up!" Queen Talia shouted as she held Iris, King Lance got super mad he used his sword to attack.

'BLAST!' Gramorr was no more we all looked back at the royal family in sadness. "There's still time to save her." King Lance said to Queen Talia, they looked at us then opened a portal back to the Pride Lands.

"We need your healer's help." King Lance said to us. "Then let's go!" Kion replied, we made it back to Pride Rock where our families were waiting for us. "What happened?!" King Simba asked Kion.

Each of us took turns explaining what had happened on Zenith and what happened to Iris. "No." Kiara whispered in worry. "We can still save Iris but we need help." Queen Talia said to Queen Nala.

"Zazu summon Rafiki." King Simba ordered. "Yes sire." Zazu replied, he took off to get Rafiki and a few minutes later Zazu returned with Rafiki. "Do not worry. Old Rafiki knows what to do." Rafiki told us.

Queen Talia and King Lance used their healing magic on Iris while Rafiki used his potions to heal Iris none of us knew if this would work suddenly my friends and I started glowing as did everyone else area.

"What's going on?" Zuri asked King Lance. "It would seem that whatever magic you all posses is starting to awaken." King Lance told us. "With this magic you can help Iris." Queen Talia explained to us.

'We can?" Tiifu asked Rafiki. "It would seem so." Rafiki replied to her, so we all focused our magic and concentrated on Iris then our magic shot out of us and hit Iris making her injuries vanish like they hadn't appeared.

Our magic surrounded Iris and covered her body then a bright white light caused us to close our eyes when the light stopped we opened our eyes and looked at Iris in awe. "Thank you my friends." Iris said with a smile.

Iris then used her magic to help anyone who needed like the hyenas in the Out Lands and because of this the hyenas bowed before Iris and apologized to all of us for what they did since Scar's reign happened.

Just then we heard King Mufusa's voice. "Princess Iris, you have completed your mission to help bring harmony to the Pride Lands. I, thank you for all your help." King Mufusa said to Iris, she bowed to him.

Everyone cheered since we now have harmony in the Pride Lands and since Iris is alright so we had a party to celebrate the occasion. "I'm glad we met you Iris." I said to Iris. "I'm glad I met you guys." Iris replied.

All of us were having fun but it was starting to get late and all of us headed home. "Looks like Iris is going back to Zenith." I told my friends. "She'll be back. I know she will." Kion said with a smile.

I hope Iris does return to the Pride Lands so we can all play together just like we did before all this crazy stuff happened. "Please let Iris come back to the Pride Lands." I thought with a hopeful smile.

 **Sweet! New chapter is up! First I will do one more chapter, second I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	11. New Lion Guard!

Iris pov: It's been a few years since Gramorr was defeated and since then things have been very peaceful on Zenith and in the Pride Lands.

"I can't wait go back." I thought with a smile. "Mommy! Daddy and I are ready!" Aelita calls to me, I'm now 21, married to man named Odd and have a 10 year old daughter. "Okay!" I call back.

Odd is 22, he has spiked up blond hair, green eyes and tan skin his outfit consists of blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and dark yellow sneakers, we met at party when I was 11 and he was 12 years old.

As for our daughter Aelita, she has long blond hair that's in pigtails, her eyes are unique one is bright blue while the other is light green, her skin in tan colored which she got from both of us.

Aelita's outfit consists of a pink t-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers. "Mommy come on!" Aelita yelled for me, I snapped back to reality. "Coming!" I yelled back, I ran to the thrown room.

"What took you so long?" Odd asked me. "I was just thinking about the past." I replied with a smile, I opened the portal to the Pride Lands. "Do you think your friends will like me?" Aelita asked.

"They'll love you." I told her, once we stepped through the portal and onto Pride Rock we greeted by my friends and their eldest kids. "Welcome back Iris!" My friends said in sync. "Good to be back." I replied.

Aelita went up to Kion and Zuri's son. "Hi! My name is Kanu." Kanu said to Aelita. "My name is Batini." Batini told Aelita, Batini is Beshte's daughter. "I'm Bina." Bina said with a smile, that's Bunga's daughter.

"The names Faraji." Faraji said with a smirk, he's Fuli's son. "I'm Nuru." Nuru told us, Nuru is Ono's daughter. "Hello, my name is Aelita. Nice to meet you." Aelita told the kids, all of us smiled at the kids.

"So, you five are the new lion guard?" Odd asked Kanu. "We aren't the lion guard without Aelita." Kanu answered, he placed his paw on Aelita's left shoulder and the mark of the guard appeared on it.

"Oh wow!" Aelita said in awe, Odd and I giggled at our daughter. "Is it okay if we show Aelita around?" Bina asked me, I looked my friends and nodded. "Sweet! Let's go then!" Faraji cheered with a smirk.

Third person pov: The kids left Pride Rock but promised to be back in time for the party that would be happening later that day. "I can't wait to see everything!" Aelita said in happiness as she walked with the others.

"I'm sure your gonna love it here!" Nuru responded with a smile, the kids showed Aelita everything like their parents did with Iris. "Your mom used to sing a lot do you any good songs?" Bina asked Aelita.

"I sure do. Wanna hear one?" Aelita asked her new friends. "Yes!" They replied in harmony, Aelita choose a song in Japanese that was upbeat. [Play Shocking Party by A-Rise]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, let me do!_

 _Party shocking party_

 _Hajimeru junbi wa dou?_

 _Saa kite koko ni kite_

 _Party shocking party_

 _Sekai ga mawaridasu_

 _Saa kite koko ni kite_

 _Dare ka no tame ja nai_

 _Watashi to freedom_

 _Jibun shidai dakara_

 _Go, go, we are freedom_

 _Dare kano sei ja nai_

 _Kokoro wa freedom_

 _Shuyaku wa jibun desho_

 _Wakaru desho?_

 _Motto shiritai shiritai_

 _Kajou na night_

 _Ima no yume no yume no naka e_

 _Motto shiritai shiritai_

 _Kajou na ride_

 _Dakara shocking party_

 _Dancing, dancing, don't stop my dancing_

 _Dancing, dancing, let me do!_

When Aelita stopped singing she opened her eyes and saw how many Pride Landers came because of her performance. "Um...ta-da?" Aelita said nervously, everyone cheered for Aelita who sighed in relief but smiled.

Aelita pov: That was scary for a moment I thought everyone wouldn't like my singing but when they started cheering I relaxed then started to play with my friends. "We should head back." Batini said to us.

We looked at each other and agreed to go back to Pride Rock so we wouldn't be late for the party. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Kuna told us with a smile. "I'm sure it will be." Nuru replied with a smile.

"I just remembered! Mom and I have a surprise for the party." I told my friends. "What is it?" Faraji asked me. "Sorry but I can't say." I told him. "Aw man." Faraji pouted, we all laughed as we reached Pride Rock.

"Welcome back kids did you all have fun?" Uncle Kion asked us. "Yes!" We cheered. "Good, because now it's time for the party!" Aunt Kiara told us, we smiled and started to have more fun with each other.

Soon it was time for the surprise Mommy had for the party. "Ready for the surprise?" Mommy asked everyone, they nodded 'yes'. "Alright." Mommy said with a giggle, she summoned a piano, a flute and violin.

"This song is called Beautiful World from Code Lyoko." Mommy explained. "Iris will play the piano and Aelita will play the violin while I'll be playing the flute." Daddy said with a smile. "We hope you like it." I said.

As we played the song I looked at how everyone was relaxed thanks to the soothing melody. "I'm glad that everyone loves the song." I thought with a smile, the song ended and the instruments vanished.

Everyone cheered for my parents and I causing to smile as we bowed for them. "That was amazing!" Bina said to me. "Totally was!" Batini said with a smile. "I get why it's called Beautiful World." Nuru said.

"I loved the song!" Kuna told me. "It was awesome!" Faraji told me, I smiled at my friends. "Thanks you guys. I love performing for others." I told them, soon all of us were playing games that they knew.

Our parents also told us stories about their adventures when they were our age. "Wow." My friends and I said in awe, I also showed my friends some cool magic tricks that I learned from my parents.

As the party came to an end Uncle Kion suggested that we spend the night so my parents agreed and I now find myself in the lair of guard. "This is incredible!" I shouted/whispered in happiness.

"Glad you like it because this is where we'll be coming after patrols to relax of hold meetings." Kuna told me, after that we met up with our parents. "How 'bout we say it for old times sake?" Uncle Bunga asked.

Our parents looked at us then at each other and smiled. "Till the Pride Lands end." Uncle Kion started. "Lion Guard defend!" We all said together, then we all roared like lions as the elders roared with us.

"I can't wait to start my adventures with my friends!" I thought with a smile, I looked at my friends and we smiled at each other since this is the first of many happy days for us as the new Lion Guard!

 **Finally finished! First, I want to say that Code Lyoko is a real show and Beautiful World is a real song from the show but I don't own either of them. I don't own the song used in this chapter.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story since I wasn't sure anyone would like it. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
